Trahison ?
by ShimizuBakaPsycopathe
Summary: Rukia, mariée à Ichigo, vis un calvaire. Elle a surpris le soir de son anniversaire son mari dans les bras d'une de ces meilleures amies. Le rouquin n'a aucun motif valable mais semble sincère, et de l'autre côté, Orihimé Inoue certifie qu'elle à été forcée. Alors qui la Kuchiki doit elle croire entre celui qu'elle aime à en mourir ou bien son amie qui lui semble sincère... ?


_**Os : Trahison**_

_**NDT** : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes possibles que j'ai pu faire, et si vous trouvez que les caractères ne sont pas identiques à ceux du manga, je m'en excuse mais disons que vis à vis du contexte de l'histoire, les caractère ont évidemment dû changer. Aussi, Fan club d'Orihime, n'y voyait rien de personnel, mais au niveau du contexte, j'étais obligée de la faire peste comme je l'ai faite, alors gomen ! _

Quand Rukia s'approcha de la porte de leur chambre, elle manqua de pousser un cri d'horreur. Chancelante, elle recula de quelque pas avant de s'écrouler au sol. Dans leur propre maison, leur propre chambre, ... Comment pouvait il faire une chose pareille ? Si il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi l'avoir épousée ?

Dévastée, elle fût prise de vertige, et décida de ne pas rester ici, ne se sentant plus chez elle. Elle se dirigea en shumpo vers le manoir Kuchiki, et comme une enfant, alla en courant dans son ancienne chambre, où elle s'enferma.

Durant environ deux jours, elle resta dans le noir en ignorant les personnes venant lui parler derrière sa porte. Elle ne les entendait d'ailleurs presque pas, et ne se préoccupait même plus de qui était-ce. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vue.

Elle regarda sa main, et tira la belle bague en or qu'elle portait, avant de se lever et de la lancer par la fenêtre. Elle tomba à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait, au beaux milieu du lac avec les carpes koi de son frère. Au moins, il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un la récupère.

Elle entendit un grand fracas venant de l'étage du dessous, comme une porte que l'on force. Puis des pas monter en courant, suivis par des beaucoup plus lents. Et enfin, il n'y eu plus un bruit. Tendue, elle resta là à écouter, mais rien, juste le bruit du vent contre ces volets fermés.

Alors qu'elle aller se replonger dans ces pensées, violemment, un coup fût frappé dans sa porte.

**-Rukia ! Ouvre moi cette putain de porte immédiatement ! **fit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien

Evidemment, elle n'en fit rien, et attendit la phrase qui aller suivre.

**-Rukia, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'as vu avec Inoue, mais c'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu pense ! **dit il toujours en s'énervant contre la porte noire

Rukia réfléchit. Répondre, ou bien laisser passé le truc. Cependant, elle venait de passer deux jours enfermée dans le noir, les nerfs gonflés à bloc, et elle avait besoin de ce défoulée.

**-Ferme là ! Je sais ce que j'ai vue, si ce n'est pas ce que je pense, dis le moi, ce qui c'est réellement passé ! Je suis ta femme je te rappel, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Je ne suis peut être pas formée comme l'autre pouf, mais je pensais que tu m'aimais comme j'étais ! **cria t-elle en s'énervant à son tours

Elle laissa un blanc un petit temps, avant de reprendre.

**-De toute manière, je m'étais trompée, alors maintenant, pars, je ne veux plus te voir. Quand à la maison, c'est la tienne, garde là je m'en fiche. **

Elle se calma, les larmes aux yeux, et se relaissa tombée au sol.

**-Rukia, j'avais bu, je ne pouvais pas... Tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais fait en temps normal ! Rangiku et Renji se sont ligués contre moi, en me disant "pour l'anniv à Rukia" ! Ensuite Inoue et les autres sont arrivé, et je... Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus de rien... **

Au fond d'elle même, elle savait bien, qu'elle devrait essayer de le croire, de tourner la page, mais son cœur et son esprit n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Puis, les pas de son mari s'éloignèrent. Elle attendit d'entendre le bruit d'une porte qui claque pour se relever. Et au moment où elle aller sortir furtivement chercher à manger, une voix s'éleva.

**-Rukia, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait. **dit un voix froide

Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait entendu deux personnes monter tout à l'heure. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici toute sa vie, sans parler à personne, et sans manger, d'ailleurs son mal de ventre le lui faisait comprendre...

Elle hésita, puis ouvrit la porte.

**-Viens, j'ai demander au servantes de te préparer un repas... **

Rukia ne se fît pas prier, et ne parla pas du chemin. Elle craignait que ces deux jours d'absences allait lui valoir une sanction, et elle n'avait pas envie de reparler de ce qu'elle avait vue, surtout pas à son frère. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle s'installa vite à table, son ventre s'impatientant devant la nourriture s'y trouvant.

**-Bien, maintenant mange, je t'écoute. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Shiba n'a rien voulu me dire. **dit le Kuchiki d'un ton apparemment froid de reproche envers le Shiba en question

Elle avala une bouchée de viande et se décidé, luttant désespérément contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois de plus sur ces joues.

**-Je rentrais de la division, et Ichigo m'avait dis que pour mon anniversaire, à la fin de ma journée, il aurait une surprise pour moi à la maison. Sauf qu'en rentrant, je n'ai trouvé personne, donc je suis montée là haut et... **

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa d'elle même entre ces lèvres, refusant de sortir. Refusant juste de l'admettre. Cette fois, alors que la vision d'Orihimé embrassant langoureusement son Ichigo la saisie, elle ne put contrôler ces larmes.

Sa faim elle aussi, s'évapora aussitôt.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à formuler sa phrase sans grossièreté... Hé bien tanpis si son frère pensait que c'était mal placé pour une noble, elle s'en foutait pas mal actuellement.

**-Et j'ai vu cette pouffiasse avec Ichigo. Le pire, c'est surement que même si je le déteste au plus haut point, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de l'idée qu'il doit malgré tout rester mon ami. **

Elle baissa les yeux.

**-Veux tu qu'on ordonne une sanction ? **demanda le noble

Elle secoua la tête, non, elle ne souhaitait pas cela. Au moment où elle allait s'expliquer, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Rukia crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la personne qui apparut derrière la porte.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et oublia tout de ce qui l'entourait, ne voyant plus que la rouquine. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui décocha une grande gifle, sans doute la plus grande qu'elle ne s'était jamais prise.

**-Que fait tu là toi ?! Tu crois c'est pas déjà assez dure de voir que mon mari m'as trahis pour toi, il faut que tu vienne ici en plus pour me provoquer ?! **cria Rukia, folle de rage et de tristesse mélangé

Aussitôt, la rousse répliqua, après s'être écartée de quelques pas. Son visage rougie par la main de Rukia prit un air attristé et même... Terrifié.

**-Kuchiki-san, Rukia frémit en se rendant compte que la rousse avait volontairement oublier le nom de son mari, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Ichigo... J'ignore ce qu'il à pu te dire mais...**

Elle s'interrompit et fondit en larmes en tombant au sol. Rukia, elle, ne comprenait plus rien.

**-Kuchiki-san, je ne voulais pas, il m'y a obligée, je ne voulais... pas... Il m'a forcée ! Il m'a violée ! **pleura la rouquine, ces yeux tristes et baissaient

Tout s'effondra pour Rukia. Elle était confrontée à deux versions des faits, et n'arrivait plus à savoir laquelle croire. Elle resta là debout, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sentant que son cœur allait la lâcher. Ichigo pouvait il vraiment faire une telle chose ? Pourtant... Inoué avait vraiment l'air sincère et perdue, au moins autant qu'elle.

**-Je... Je suis désolée Kuchiki-san, mais il fallait que je te le dise, à présent... je m'en vais. **dit la rousse en partant, pleurant encore

Après que l'humaine soit partie, Rukia ne bougea pas, et resta devant la porte. Qui devait elle croire ? Ichigo, Inoué ou bien aucun des deux ?

**-Rukia, puis je te donner mon avis sur la chose ? **demanda Byakuya, derrière

Une fois de plus, elle avait oubliée sa présence. Actuellement, elle avait envie d'être seule, comme ces deux derniers jours, mais elle savait que l'avis de son frère l'aiderait surement. Du moins elle l'espérait.

**-Oui, nii-sama, je ne sais plus quoi penser... **dit elle en hochant la tête et en se laissant tomber assise sur une marche de l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière elle

Il se leva de table, où il était resté souhaitant observer ce que la rousse allait dire, et la rejoint.

**-Réfléchis, Rukia, tu connais Ichigo, ce genre de batifolage ne lui correspond pas du tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton genre de plier face à une paysanne de la sorte. Je l'ai observé, pendant que vous parliez, et au moment où elle allez sortir, elle à sourit. Elle te manipule pour que tu ne veuille plus d'Ichigo. Ce n'est qu'une fourmis qui essai de semer le trouble dans la fourmilière.**

Rukia, resta béa. Inoué, l'une de ces amies, serait donc une fourmis, comme le disait son frère ? Inoué aurait mentit pour... La faire souffrir pour son propre amour envers Ichigo ?

**-Mais... Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? Cela n'explique pas qu'il ... **

Byakuya lâcha un soupir, ce qui agaça un peu Rukia, car pour elle, la situation ne semblait pas si évidente. Entre voir et vivre ce genre de situation, la différence est considérable.

**-Rukia, tu n'es pas idiote. Qui t'as semblé le plus sincère ? Et en qui as tu le plus confiance ? En ton mari ou bien en une pauvre femme réduite à ce genre de mensonges, tel une pauvre esclave essayant de se sortir de sa vie minable ? Il est possible en effet, que sous forte dose d'alcool, il n'ai pas vraiment eu le moyen de ce "défendre".**

Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre, en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

**-Te souviens tu, du jour où tu as était nommée vice-capitaine ? Les autres vice-capitaines t'on fait une soirée plutôt arrosée. Et tu était rentrée dans un état plutôt... Mauvais si l'on put dire. Je m'en souviens plutôt bien, tu m'avais confondu avec Ulquiorra Schiffer et tu t'étais mise à m'attaquer avec ton shikai, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu avais gelé une partie du jardin... (ToT) Et rappel toi le soir de ton mariage, où tu l'as pris pour Kaien toute la soirée en lui demandant comment il avait ressuscité. Et pourtant, il ne t'en as pas voulu. Tu vois, il a très bien put arriver la même chose à Ichigo. **

Rukia, malgré tout, ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir qu'elle avait oubliée avec l'alcool.

**-Tu as raison nii-sama, je vais l'attendre ici, je sais que si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il reviendra. Merci de m'avoir conseillée nii-sama ! **

_**/!\ FLASHBACK /!\ **_

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il n'avait jamais était très sensible à l'alcool, et pourtant cela faisait depuis la fête qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et n'arriver plus à bien ce souvenir de ce qui c'était passé le soir de l'anniversaire de Rukia.

Le soir où la surprise c'était transformée en drame. Il s'en voulait énormément, la voir dans cet état et aussi triste ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le pousser avec Inoue, qui n'était qu'une sœur à ces yeux.

Puis, une idée vint germer dans sa tête. Et si quelqu'un lui avait tendu un piège ? Il décida pour le confirmer, d'aller à la 4ème division pour faire inspecter son organisme. Et quand vers 5h Hanataro arriva avec les résultats, le rouquin fût choqué en voyant ce qui était écrit sur la feuille.

Alors que Rukia attendait désespérément la venu de son mari, elle soupira discrètement de soulagement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur une touffe orange. Cependant, en voyant son visage, il venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle.

**-Rukia, désormais, tu n'as plus à douter de moi, je t'aime et ce pour toujours, et j'en ai la preuve. Regarde. **dit il d'un ton presque aussi froid que son beau frère en tendant le dossier à la brune

Quand elle lu le papier, elle remarqua que des initiales suivis d'un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas était inscrit.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est le GHB ? **demanda t-elle

Ichigo baissa les yeux, gêné, avant de répondre.

**-C'est une drogue, autrement appelée Drogue du violeur. Et la seule personne qui n'est pas aller danser sur la piste durant la soirée est Inoue, elle est restée à table. Sa ne peut donc n'être qu'elle. Elle voulait nous manipuler pour que tu crois que je te trompe et me récupérer ... ! **dit il énerver qu'une amie à lui puisse faire sa

Rukia agrandit les yeux. Son frère avait donc raison, elle avait mentit ! Et elle en avait la preuve écrite par Hanataro. Elle souhaitait le dire, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes, sachant parfaitement que d'entendre les propos que la meilleure amie d'enfance du rouquin lui avait dite lui ferais du mal.

Étonnamment, Byakuya sortit de nul part la devança, ce qui fît furtivement Rukia qui avait constaté que le noble était devenu protecteur également envers son beau frère, ce qui avait dont de la faire rire.

**\- Disons que, ton amie est passée ici tout-à-l'heure pour rajouter une couche au chagrin de Rukia. Et elle nous a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait fait cela... **dit d'un ton toujours aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude

Ichigo réagit exactement comme Rukia s'y attendait. Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de les baisser et de se sentir gêné.

**-Je suis désolé, Rukia, j'ignorais qu'elle pourrait aller aussi loin... Juste pour m'éloigner de toi. **

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. Cela leurs firent un bien fous au deux, pour qui l'éloignement avait était insupportable. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Et étrangement, à ce moment, un souvenir frappa Rukia. Sa bague de fiançailles !

**-Byakuya, quel genre de sanctions sont disponible, c'est une amie, mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que ce genre de chose ne marchent pas avec moi. **demanda le rouquin à son beau frère

Ce dernier fût étonné. Ichigo n'était pas du tout du genre rancunier, et le fait qu'il demande une sanction pour la jeune femme était assez inattendu.

**-Hum... La peine de mort est un peu abusée, et de toute manière, elle est révolue. Sinon, il y a l'exclusion de la Soul society de son vivant ? Bien que je pense qu'a sa mort elle risque d'aller en enfer mais bon...**

Alors que les deux hommes discutaient, Rukia elle en avait profité pour filer en douce dehors. Elle était en ce moment même dans la mare, au milieu des carpes qui se demandaient surement ce qui se passait, à chercher la bague dorée qu'elle avait vulgairement balancée et dans laquelle Ichigo avait placé toutes ces économies.

Cette bague, elle l'avait depuis environ 5 ans, et après réflexion, la perdre lui déchirerait le cœur. Elle s'en voulait affreusement.

**-C'est bien, ainsi elle ne risque plus de revenir, et cela la fera comprendre peut être, d'autant plus que mon cousin (Ishida) lui fera surement une sacrée morale en découvrant toute l'histoire, sa lui remettra peut être les pendules à l'heure... **

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour demander l'avis de la Kuchiki, et tout deux firent une drôle de tête en constatant qu'elle n'était plus là.

Puis, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Ils sortirent donc dehors, et trouvèrent une Rukia trempée, qui semblait pleurée en boudant assise au bord de la mare des carpes Koi, avec un nénuphars sur ces cheveux ruisselant d'eau.

**-Hé, Rukia, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu vas attraper froid on est en plein mois de Janvier j'te ferais dire ! **dit Ichigo en s'approchant vite de Rukia pour lui donner sa veste, car elle tremblait

Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

**-Gomen Ichigo, Gomen ! J'étais tellement énervée que... J'ai jeté ta bague dans le bassin, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, je... **murmura t-elle, le ton triste

Ichigo, lui sourit d'un air gentil.

**-Et c'est pour cela que tu pleure ainsi ? Je vais la chercher, t'en fais pas j'te la ramènerais, je peut pas t'en vouloir... **dit il, avant de l'embrasser et de plongée dans le lac glacial

Derrière, Byakuya arriva à son tours en chuchotant pour lui même : "**Mes pauvres carpes Koi**...".

Puis, Ichigo remonta à la surface.

**-Tu devrais rentrer te sécher, tu vas être glacée et puis, vu la taille du bassin, j'en ai pour pas mal de temps je pense... ! **dit il en soupirant, mais en souriant pour ne pas que sa femme s'inquiète

Elle soupira, l'embrassa, avant d'obéir et de rentrer.

Après avoir enfin retrouver la bague, il prit Rukia dans ces bras sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question est fît un shumpo. Ils atterrirent nez à nez avec la rouquine qui avait posé tant de problèmes. Il posa Rukia par terre et s'approcha d'Inoue.

**-Inoue, ta punition est de ne plus jamais pouvoir rentrer à la Soul society, et à ta mort, tu iras en enfer pour les pêchers que tu as commis. Le viol, le mensonge, et l'égoïsme. **dit il d'une voix de marbre

Il lui décocha une grande gifle.

**-Je suis désolé Inoue, mais ce que tu as fais, sa marque la fin de notre amitié. Adieu. Viens Rukia, rentrons.**

Il ressaisit sa femme, et tout deux rentrèrent le sourire au lèvre dans leur maison.

Au final, cette expérience n'a fait que renforcer leur couples. Orihime fût expulser de la Soul Society à jamais. Et Ichigo s'en tira avec une grippe qui dura plus d'une semaine et se fit sermonner par la 4ème division mais aussi par Rukia pour avoir était un "Grand idiot de première tu es con ou tu le fais exprès, en Janvier pauvre crétin, tu va finir par en crever !" bien qu'il savait que cela faisait plaisir à Rukia qu'il ait récupérer sa bague.

Fin. J'espère que vous aurez aimés ce cours One-Shot !


End file.
